1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to video devices and, particularly, to a video device that can automatically detect its status of connection to an external device.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, a typical video device such as a digital video disc (DVD) player has a central processing unit (CPU) for processing video and audio data, a video buffer for buffering the video and audio data received from the CPU, and an output port for transmitting out the video and audio data. An external device such as a television can be detachably connected to the output port through a cable for receiving the video and audio data. The CPU and the video buffer generally maintain a working state once the typical video device is turned on. Thus, power efficiency is less than satisfactory.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a video device which can overcome the limitations described.